Gaiapedia:News archives/2012
To stop archive from linking to other pages, nowiki is used. 2012 ;December 6 Sorry for the amount of spam pages that have been appearing lately. I am not sure why this wiki is being targeted. However, the Spam Task force will be deleting within hours of my reporting them. On a different subject. I am slowly transferring Evolving Item Report pages to occupy one page. I am now up to 2010. It is 2009 that will be a bit tricky do to all that has happened with Timmy and various co host. November 2012 ;November 16 Nearing the end of the year there will be a change in how the Evolving Item Reports are done. Instead of creating individual pages every announcement. I will be creating one page that will handle all the reports for the current month. Meaning EI Reports of November 2012 will be placed on that page and each report will be separated by a header, that being whatever the original announcement title is for the week. This will greatly cut down on the article count, making things more balanced. This is also because I don't see Gaia Online stopping with their evolving item releases since Rapid EIs have become good sellers. Eventually, I will be doing this for the past reports. And in the end it will be much easier to inner link the reports to various pages, it will also be easier on the reader as all the reports are on one page. It's a fact that this wiki's highest complete page count is due to the Evolving Item Reports and the Non Playable Character pages. To preview the idea, see the Sandbox entry. ;November 08 -- Bunai82 (talk) *Sorry for the many "Work in Progress" messages. I hope to get these pages completed when I organize the information and images. I am currently sticking with the most recent events, due to H2k12 and Xmas2k12 being pretty big and takes a lot to cover. *I will be updating the Infoboxes by removing the Physical description section and moving "gender" and "species" to the Biographical information. This will at least cut down on the size of the box and leave the page to handle the description of the character. Due to the "Project - Gaia NPC page clean up" the obsolete parameters will still be there, but can easily be removed later. eta I may have to remove the "Relationships", "Friend", and "Foe" parameter and attempt to expand it text wise in the article. That leaves "Citizen", "Location", and "Occupation" to be moved downward to replace them. October 2012 ;October 30 *I obtained a 1GB RAM stick and can now update at a much more frequent rate. I am behind based on image uploads, as they are saved to another source. *I hope to get the Gaiapedia Answer wiki back in order, so I apologize for being absent. *The individual Chance item images need their URL origin, and that will take some time. August 2012 ;August 23 *Currently, my computer is too sluggish to upkeep with many wiki activities in a timely manner. I am, however, able to do a few maintenance tasks around the wiki until I get more RAM or a new computer later in the year. I do apologize for not properly setting up many pages, but that requires a lot of uploading and tracking down information. And a thank you to the active members of the community taking the time to work on pages and help others. Despite my slowness in replying, I am here and can be contacted. July 2012 ;July 12 *Admin has fallen behind on updating due to helping other wikia wikis. Currently, there will be some image uploads to at least speed things along. June 2012 ;June 6 - 8 *Template:Item/Freebie‎‎ created for use on the List of Free items page ;May 25 *Created HeaderBody template for main page. Cleared out tables to be replaced by template. *The Featured article template will be hidden until wiki maintenance and articles becomes balanced. *Removed old Gaiapedia news - 2011 October → 2012 April 29 ;May 18 *Layout pages created for Ghost characters ;May 17 *List of Gaia Online rumors created Category:Archive